10 Shots
by daisy617
Summary: My entry for the ipod challenge. Ten drabbles based on ten songs. Lackson. Enjoy!


1

**I got tagged multiple times for this ipod challenge, and for fear of leaving out someone's name, I'm not going to list the people who tagged me. However, I'll announce who I'm tagging! Unfortunately, everyone else I wanted to tag has already been tagged and I don't really want to re-tag them, so I'm only tagging three people: GodzillaGuy, ****thewritestuff247, and**** risingstar9328. **

**Here's the rules as they were spelled out to me: **

**You take your iPod or mp3 or whatever, put it on shuffle, and write a short drabble on the first random song that comes up, ten times. The catch is, you have to finish writing it before the song is over, or right when the song ends. After that, tag five other people.**

**I kind of cheated. I don't have an mp3 player that allows me to shuffle so I picked the songs. But, I still picked randomly, which I won't get into the specifics of. I don't have a wide variety of songs uploaded…yet. So, I was pretty unfortunate in that for this challenge. **

**Hope you like it, though! Let me know which you liked best!**

**I'm sure you can guess the pairing knowing me, but it's lackson. All of them. **

**-**

**10 Shots**

**-**

**1. Five Minutes to Midnight- Boys Like Girls**

It's five minutes to midnight. I'm standing just inside the building that Hannah's concert is being held in New York City. I'm sick of always following her around and doing everything that benefits Miley and not me. It's my turn to have fun and my turn to have a life and do something adventurous and exciting. I just want to let go and be the teenager I should be.

I take a step out the door and just as I'm about to step into the rain, I'm whipped around by none other than the brother of the princess. He takes one look at me and I stare into his eyes and we know what the other is thinking. Its strange but I feel like we have this connection- both of us being one step behind Miley- him in Robbie's eyes, and me in everyone else's.

He takes my hand and we walk out fast into the wind. We race through the city admiring the city lights overhead that seem to point us in the direction of Central Park. Jumping on rocks as big as castles, racing across bridges, admiring the shimmering of the water near the Boat House restaurant, we're living. Really living. Not just putting on our forced smiles for Miley's benefit, but really living.

And it's in that moment, staring at our reflections in the river that I know. I know Jackson is the only one that shares my desires to separate ourselves out of the world ruled by Miley and be ourselves. I turn towards him and through the amazing connection we have, I know he feels the same.

It's five minutes to midnight and I'm alive.

**2. Let Me Take You There- Plain White T's**

"Let me take you there", he said. And that was all I needed. I took his hand and stepped into his car. He drove me to this field and I looked at him in question. He just nodded and took my hand in his, leading me through the wild flowers and towering trees to a quiet little spot overlooking the side of a cliff that led to the Pacific Ocean.

A hammock had been set up and we lay side by side admiring the stars in the sky and forgetting about the problems of life. He said to me, "We can be together. I'd run forever just to be with you. Every second counts, Lilly. We can't let Miley or anyone else stop us. I love you."

And I looked into his eyes and knew that he was right, so I silently agreed.

**3. Our Time Now- Plain White T's**

"Let's break all the rules. It's our time now."

That was all it took to get me to go to New York City, running away from it all, with none other than Jackson.

He led me through Times Square, Central Park, Broadway, Manhattan- anywhere I wanted to go. We explored it all. Breaking the city's heart together.

We danced through the city taking our chances to be together and enjoying our time inseparable. Lilly and Jackson. Nothing stopping us from taking over the city and living the moment.

**4. Welcome to My Life- Simple Plan**

Jackson found me crying in my room. My parents just told me they were getting a divorce, just as my older brother ran away to college where he was quickly turning into an alcoholic, and to top it all off, Miley didn't want anything to do with me after Oliver told her he likes me, not her, which sucks for both of us because I don't like him back.

I needed a change. Jackson realized that. He always knows. He understands when I'm hurt, lost, left out, and pushed around by the people I love. Everytime I'm on the edge of breaking down, he's the one there to save me.

Miley lied to me. Oliver lied to me. My parents lied to me. Nobody besides Jackson understands. Because he's had to fend mainly for himself after Robbie devoted his attention to Miley when their mom died.

So that's where he found me- locked up in my room, on the edge of breaking down. And luckily for me, someone was there to save me. Jackson was there to save me.

**5. All the Small Things- Blink 182**

He showed his true care for me in the small things he would do that made me smile and feel like I was worth something.

Always. He was always there. Watching and waiting for me. Ever skateboard competition he was my main cheering force, driving me to nail every trick.

He left flowers at my hotel doors when I went away for competitions and carried a single pink rose out to me for every victory.

There was no way I was going to lose him, so when I heard he was in an accident the day of my competition, I was out of there the second the news spilled out of my mother's mouth.

Everyone demanded I come back, knowing it was my big break, but I couldn't. He did everything for me. And now it was my turn to repay him for all the small things. I came home immediately and bought him flowers, as he had always done for me, complete with his favorite chocolate candy and a giant get-well teddy bear.

"Say it ain't so!" I yelled as they told me he might not make it through the night. I refused to leave his side, and held his hand through the entire night, praying for him, and speaking to him even though they told me he probably couldn't hear me.

**6. The Great Escape- Boys Like Girls**

Jackson and I did the craziest thing in the world- we took off. I turned 18 yesterday and as my birthday cake wish, I wanted a great escape with the guy of my dreams- away from all the drama added to my life.

And I got my wish the very next day. Jackson surprised me with his car loaded with supplies and we hit the road. We fled, forgetting everything and not picking up our cells to listen to anything anyone wanted to say.

We're finally free! Free to be together and conquer the world side by side. We've made our great escape- throwing out the bad and living tonight. And every night to come. Free.

**7. Dance Hall Drug- Boys Like Girls**

It's my sixteenth birthday and Hannah arranged to give me the best surprise party ever. Of course, it's technically for Lola but that's just so celebrities could come.

Jackson was the only guy I had my eyes on, however. I was dressed in part one of Hannah's outfits, but with a Lilly/Lola touch. I felt like a rock star-princess. Everyone actually knew who I was when I walked in fashionably late.

I step into Jackson's arms on the dance floor, actually earning him envious stares. I'm falling in love and learning to fly as we float across the floor dancing to the rhythm of the song. As the song ends, we grab a glass of punch and excuse ourselves from the suffocating room into the hallway and Jackson leads us into another room.

Something feels off, but I love him, so I let us get a little carried away until I realize. It's more than just a dance hall drug that I want. I swiftly kiss him and pack up my stuff, saying good-bye.

**8. If I Didn't Have You- Emily Osment and Mitchel Musso**

She seemed to have it all- the perky personality, the luscious blonde hair, the skating physique and talent, and of course, a normal life.

Now, she's got my brother. She says she wouldn't' be anything without him and he agrees, but they seem to have a lot on their own already.

I guess when you're in love the only things that matters are each other. Their side benefits are great, sure, but they wouldn't have anything without being completed by each other. That's what love is all about, and Lilly and Jackson sure know it best.

**9. Complicated- Avril Lavigne**

Each day, Jackson would be trying on a new façade to get a girl. I've watched him pretend to be a racecar driver, motorcyclist, circus trainer, body builder, and so much more to get girls with IQs the size if a peanut and chests the size of watermelons. He's trying to be someone he's not and it's not fair that he thinks he's not okay the way he is.

Jackson and I have gotten closer over the years. We actually talk a lot. And I know the real him. And I think he's amazing how he is, so I don't understand why he tries to change for everyone else. He should see what's right in front of him and not try to be cool.

He makes everything complicated because he wants girls with beauty not actual personalities, and it's so fake. He's deeper than that so I think he just does it because of his friends. It's so frustrating! I watch him fall and take the crap they give him. And it's not fair.

I've made him promise to stop making things so complicated and he agreed, so I know we'll be okay. And maybe even together one day.

**10. I'd Lie- Taylor Swift**

Driving in the passenger seat of Jackson's car as he drove me home from Miley's house one rainy day, we got stuck in traffic! Can you believe it? Traffic to go seven blocks. That's what happens when it rains and floods.

He turns to me asks me to turn on the radio, and knowing all of his favorite songs, I pick a station I know he'll like as I stare into his bright green eyes. He jokes that he'll never fall in love because Becky decided she didn't want to go out with him after the parrot insulted her or something strange like that. It tears me apart that he won't fall in love.

He has the whole package. His sister's beautiful, even though he loves to argue with her, and he has his father's eyes, big pools of green, his favorite color.

He looks around the street and stares at a blonde walking in the rain in a white T-shirt. I sigh, knowing what he's thinking because I have him memorized. We're alike because I hide that I'm wishing he were mine while he simply sees the world in black and white, hiding his tears when I know he cries every night about his mom's death.

He pulls up to the driveway and walks me to the door. He starts to walk away and my breath hitches in my throat as I watch, knowing that he's my first thought every morning and every time I try to put on make-up.

He has his secrets, just like me- he can play guitar and he has an amazing ability to read people. Everyone but me. He doesn't know I love him. And if he or anyone asked, I'd lie.

**Thanks for reading guys! I think my favorites are the last two. What about you? Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
